bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 538.c Bubble Guppies: The NeverEnding Story! (Part 3)
Plot Nonny is a young boy who lives a dreary life being tormented by school bullies. On one such occasion he escapes into a book shop where the old proprieter reveals an ancient story-book to him, which he is warned can be dangerous. Shortly after, he "borrows" the book and begins to read it in the school attic where he is drawn into the mythical land of Fantasia, which desperately needs a hero to save it from destruction. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Atreyu) *Nonny as (Bastian) *Oona as (The Childlike Empress) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bastian's Father) *Mr. Grouper as (Cairon) *Bubble Puppy as (Falkor) *Big Bad Wolf as (Gmork) *Ogre as (Rockbiter) *Pronto as (Teeny Weeny) *Pinkfoot as (Night Hob) *Butterscotch as (Morla) *Martin as (Engywook) *Dot as (Urgyl) *Mr. Langoustine as (Carl Conrad Coreander) *Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua as (School Bullies) *Rusty as (Artax) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Family *Rating: PG for a bit of violence and for possible sad or scary scenes *Type of film: Epic, Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 1984 movie "The NeverEnding Story." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Goby, Deema, and Molly don't appear because not many kids are in this story. *This story has some fanon characters and main characters. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: "At the same time, elsewhere in Fantasia, a creature of darkness also began his quest." (Scene: Dark Cave) (Two evil eyes open abruptly followed by a horrid howl in the cave and then a wolf as black as night runs out.) (Scene: Stream) (Gil and the horse are near a stream. Gil is sleeping. Nonny continues reading.) Nonny: "They had been traveling aimlessly for almost a week, but they could not find a cure for the Empress. Neither Gil or his horse, Rusty, had the vaguest suspicion that the creature of darkness, the Big Bad Wolf, was already tracking them down." (Rusty crosses the small stream and wakes up Gil by nuzzling him.) Gil: What? What is it, Rusty? Is it time to go already? Oh, I know what you want. It's time to eat, huh? Good idea. (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: No, it's a great idea! (Nonny looks up from the book with a smile and grabs his lunch from his back pack and begins to devour it. Nonny holds half of the sandwich. He looks at it.) Nonny: No, not too much. We still have a long way to go. (Scene: Lands of Fantasia) (Gil and Rusty travel through Silver Mountains, the Desert of Shattered Hopes, and the Crystal Towers. The wolf arrives were they had been and catches their scent, and takes off following their trail.) (Scene: Swamps of Sadness) Nonny: "Gil and Rusty had searched the Silver Mountains, the Desert of Shattered Hopes, and the Crystal Towers without success. And so, there was only one chance left. To find Butterscotch, the ancient one, the wisest being in Fantasia whos home was the Shell Mountain somewhere in the deadly Swamps of Sadness." (Gil jumps off Rusty and pulls him along through the swamp.) Nonny: "Everyone knew that whoever let the sadness overtake him would sink into the swamp." (Gil pulls his horse along saying reassuring things the whole time.) Gil: That's it. You’re doing fine, Rusty. (Suddenly, Rusty stops and Gil pulls on the reigns. Rusty doesn't budge.) Gil: Come on, Rusty. What's the matter? What's wrong? Come on, boy! I understand, it's too difficult for you. (He tries pulling him in a different direction and steps into a puddle up to his waist. Suddenly he notices that Rusty is sinking.) Gil: Rusty, you're sinking! Come on! Turn around, you have to! Now! Come on! Rusty! (He goes closer to him and hugs him.) Gil: Fight against the sadness, Rusty. Rusty, please, you're letting the sadness of the swamps get to you. You have to try. You have to care, for me, you're my friend, I love you. (Rusty doesn't move and Gil slaps the puddle sending water flying toward the horse. He yells at him again.) Gil: Rusty! Stupid horse! You've gotta move or you'll die! Move, please! I won't give up! Don't quit! Rusty! Please! (Then he pleads with him.) Gil: Move, please. I won't give up! Jump, quick! Rusty, please! (Moments later, Gil sits on a log crying as he looks at the spot where Rusty had once been.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny looks up from the book. He and Gil both have tears streaming down their faces. Nonny blows his nose on his handkerchief. He turns the page.) (Scene: Swamps of Sadness) (Gil walks through the swamps crying. He stops suddenly and sees a mountain.) Gil: The Shell Mountain. (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny looks up from the book.) Nonny: Butterscotch the ancient one. (Scene: Swamps of Sadness) (Gil climbs up the muddy mountain and calls for Butterscotch several times. The mountain starts moving and he grabs a tree branch. The branch breaks and he slides down the mountain, hurting his shoulder. He lands in the swamp ground below and turns and crawls away to a tree nearby that faces the mountain. He climbs it and sees a giant cow head coming out of the mountain.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny screams.) (Scene: Swamps of Sadness) (Gil and Butterscotch look around.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny sits up surprised.) Nonny: But that's impossible. They couldn't have heard me. (Scene: Swamps of Sadness) Gil: Are you Butterscotch, the ancient one? Butterscotch: Not that it matters, but yes. Gil: Please help me, Butterscotch. Do you recognize this? Butterscotch: Well, we haven't seen the Auryn in a long time. Gil: We? (He looks around.) Gil: Is there someone else here too? Butterscotch: We haven't spoken to anyone else for thousands of years, so we started talking to ourselves. (She sneezes and blows Gil out of the tree.) Gil: Butterscotch, I bring terrible news. Did you know that the Empress is very ill? Butterscotch: Not that it matters, but yes. Actually, we don't care. Gil: If I don't save her, she'll die! There's a terrible nothing sweeping over the land. Don't you care about that?! Butterscotch: We don't even care whether or not we care. Gil: Do you have a cold? Butterscotch: No, we're allergic to youth. Gil: You know how I can help the Empress, don't you? Butterscotch: Not that it matters, but yes. Gil: If you don't tell me and the Nothing keeps coming, you'll die too! Both of you! Butterscotch: Die? That at least would be something. (She starts to sneeze again, but doesn't so Gil relaxes his grip on the tree. Unknowing that she can sneeze at any moment.) Gil: Please tell me. You said you knew the answer. (She sneezes and blows him out of the tree. She becomes agitated.) Butterscotch: We're tired of sneezing, go away. Nothing matters. (Gil climbs back up the tree.) Gil: That's not true. If it didn't really matter to you, then you'd tell me. Butterscotch: Hah hah, clever boy. Gil: Tell me please! Butterscotch: We don't know, but you can ask the Southern Oracle. Gil: How can I get there? Butterscotch: You can't. It's ten thousand miles away. Gil: But that's so far. Butterscotch: That's right. Forget it. Goodnight. (Scene: School Attic) (The school bell rings and Nonny sits up with a start.) (Scene: School Hallway) (The school day has ended and everyone is leaving. Nonny walks out as the lights turn off.) (Scene: School Attic) (The attic is spooky, it is dark and stormy. Nonny grabs his stuff and runs out of the attic, but then comes back, shaking his head.) Nonny: No. Gil wouldn't quit now. (He starts back towards the mat, but lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder startles Nonny prompting him to leap backwards. A wolf head from an old school festival falls down in front of him and he screams in terror.) End of Part 3. Recap Unknown to Gil, a wolf-like creature emerges from its cave in another realm of the kingdom, and sets out after their trail. Gil and Rusty search through a number of places but find no cure for the Empress. Eventually, they decide to go to the Swamps of Sadness to seek the advice of Butterscotch, the ancient one. As they cross through the swamps, the sadness that lingers in this region takes hold of Rusty who stops in his tracks and begins to sink into the bog. Though Gil tries to bring his horse back from sadness, Rusty is consumed by the swamp, much to the heartbreak of both Gil and Nonny. Gil continues alone and soon finds a giant mound. As he approaches, the mound suddenly rises up and is revealed to be an enormous cow, none other than Butterscotch. The description as he reads it causes Nonny to cry out in shock and his shout is heard somehow by both Gil and Butterscotch. Having spent so much time alone, Butterscotch has taken to talking to herself and now refers to herself as 'we' instead of 'I'. Butterscotch explains to Gil that she does not know how to save the Empress but tells him to seek the Southern Oracle. Gil's heart sinks when he hears the Oracle resides 10,000 miles away. Category:Stories